Worth Waiting For
by YoungSoprano23
Summary: Based on the Robert Englund version. I was kinda disappointed because the sequel was never released but the script was finished(based on the article I read). This is my first time writing a story so R & R.:)


**WORTH WAITING FOR**

**CHAPTER 1- Forgive and Forget**

I slowly had woken up and people had gathered around. Then, came a man, a good looking and decent man coming to me. His eyes filled with sadness and worry. (Is it that he is worried about me?) I stared at him and had a feeling that I have known him from somewhere. He was asking a question, but I was hypnotized by his presence.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"A very relieved admirer. Almost lost the star of the show there for a minute." He said.

He looked at her, glad that I am ok. I slowly started to smile at him.

"Uh… This is Mr. Foster, Ms. Daae. Producer, Major Backer." James said.

Mr. Foster gasped before saying another word. "Well, that makes me an authorian. How we'll be spending with our time for awhile."

He has a lovely smile. But then, I came to my senses and didn't seem to understand why.

"I don't understand." I said questioningly.

"Christine, The part is yours." Slowly moving closer to me.

I looked at Meg, and smiled. Mr. Foster is slowly helping me up and then said."Unless of course, you changed your mind"

Then, Meg interrupted. "Don't say another word Chris. I um,I represent Miss Daae. And before we get any further, I would like something in writing."

James grabbing Meg in the shoulders and taking her with him. "And you will have something in writing. Don't you worry about that."

Meg and James went ahead of me and Mr. Foster. While helping me put on my coat, he said. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I am a bit shaky." I really am. A near to death experience like that?

He then continued and said, "You look like you could use a drink. I think they're going in the terms for a minute. You'll have all New Yorkers at your feet."

The ride to his home was not a long journey.

Mr. Foster said. "Now, I would like you to join me in a dinner I have arranged with the other backers of the show. Alright? And give me a few minutes to change. I promise an evening of the town you will not forget. "

I said jokingly. "Maybe I should freshen up."

"No. You look perfect! Make yourself at home" Mr. Foster saying, going up to the stairs.

When he left, Christine walked around. She ran her finger over the keys of the keyboard that is switched off. Then she noticed pieces of paper that were on the printer tray. She picked them up and she gasp in curiosity for the sheet music she holds now was the one Meg found (but what Meg found was 100 years old forgotten opera score) and is the one which she sang at the auditions.

"Oh my!" She gasps.

How could this Musical score in Mr. Foster's home and it is newly printed? scanning the piece, the lyrics and the notes were the same. Then, a floppy disk had caught her eye which was named "Don Juan Triumphant" but has Aria under it. Slid it through the computer drive and then white letters appeared on the black screen, "DON JUAN TRIUMPHANT Run Sequence" and she watched it play, but to her surprise, the piece was a modernized version. I realized I was intruding his things. I tried to stop it but can't seem to find the stop button. As I tried to stop the music, Mr. Foster had gone down, saw me but I still haven't sensed his presence. He took the other entrance which was dim. At last I shut it down but was startled suddenly

"So, how do you like it?" I slowly turned around to a voice which was Mr. Foster's. He was dressed in a black suit and tie, his coat draped over his shoulders.

I stepped back. "I..I am sorry. I didn't mean to..."

I didn't even get the chance to finish what she had to say.

He said "Oh, I knew we'd find each other." Slowly approaching her slowly out of the dark. Then he said"Love, Music they're forever."

When the light lit up his face,I noticed that he was looking at her intently. Hearing those words, she felt like she heard it before. She now remembers the musical piece that was in his house, those familiar eyes that was staring at her and that voice. She knew who he is but is puzzled, how could he still be alive after all these years? Why does he look so young?.

"You're him, aren't you?" I stared back looking feared.

He laughed. "Have you expected someone else? hmm?" His hand holding both of my arms.

He reached for my chin and held it up. "You've always been my inspiration Christine." I looked in his eyes, she saw no threat, and it was more than pity.

"You" he whispered.

Fearing of what he may do to me so I struggled but his grip was too tight. He closed his eyes, leaned towards me and kissed me. I suddenly stopped struggling and closed my eyes too and allowed him to kiss her. He slowly leaned back and released my face and whispered

"Now, it's just a matter of what you choose. Love or Music."

She stared on the floor, not knowing what to say to him, then looked up at him and started to caress his fake cheek flesh. He deeply responded to her loving touch. She also did the same thing on the other which made him close his eyes in contentment. I wanted to rip off his mask so badly because of my anger to him for all the sufferings.

I heard a voice in my head and told me. (Do you really want to hurt someone who has done so much for you? All he ever did was love you. He helped you a lot back then.)

Tears started to fall on my face and thought that it would be best if I let it go and start a new beginning. A beginning where I would welcome him to my world. I got up, turned around and faced the huge window that showed a wonderful view of the New York.

"You're never going to leave me, do you?" I asked crying silently.

"I had waited a very long time to be with you, Christine." he said softly stepping forward behind me.

Hugging me from behind, I felt warmth and safety in his arms. (I made up my mind. I would accept him)

I turned around to face him and rested on his chest saying gently, "I really promise now that I am yours forever more." I felt he tensed, so I looked up and saw a beautiful smile on his face.

"Erik? Are you alright?" I asked.

After a few moments, he answered me and said "You've made me the happiest man, Christine. I love you my dear."

"I love you Erik" I said and then kissed him on his cheek and thought to myself (I loved seeing him happy.)

"Come now my dear, let's not keep the others waiting. We have lots and lots to discuss." He said cheerfully, like he had won the lottery.

"Ok, let's go." I said smiling sweetly.

A black jaguar was waiting outside his home, he opened the door for me and after he came in.

He told his driver. "Le Cuisine, Robert."

"Yes Sir." said his driver.

On our way to meet the others; I am feeling a bit nervous now. What would happen there? Hope things would go well


End file.
